metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghor
'''Ghor' was a cybernetic Bounty Hunter, capable of merging his body with a large armorsuit. He appears in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Biography A veteran of the liberation war of Wotan VII, Ghor was heavily injured in battle and was forced to modify much of his body with state-of-the-art cybernetic replacements, leaving only 6% of his original body. However, Ghor retained his personality and was known for his empathy, compassion, and sense of humor. Gentle and intelligent, he helped the weak, poor, and troubled by working as a Bounty Hunter for free or giving bounty money he earned to the victims of his targets.Galactic Federation Data: Ghor. Ghor also had a large armorsuit which doubled as a gunship and provided him with strong armaments, making him formidable in combat. However, merging with his suit caused his personality to shift dramatically, making him aggressive and violent. Ghor worked very well with anything mechanical, so he was often hired for missions requiring computer infiltration or manipulation.Creature Data: Ghor. Without his armor, however, he appeared to be fairly weak; Samus was easily able to fend him off with three Power Beam shots when he confronted her in the Aurora Chamber maintenance level in SkyTown. This is further reinforced by his lore that stated he was "not the most skilled of fighters." Aiding the Galactic Federation Ghor, along with Rundas, Gandrayda, and Samus Aran, was asked by Fleet Admiral Dane of the Galactic Federation to help stop the Phazon corruption of the Aurora Units. He traveled to the [[GFS Olympus|G.F.S. Olympus]] with the other Hunters, where Samus first saw him undergoing a biohazard scan in the Security Station and later officially met him in the ship's Ready Room. Once the Space Pirates attacked the ship and the planet Norion below, Ghor helped defend the ship by confronting the infiltrating Space Pirates. He then went to Norion to help the Federation ground troopers and protect the base from the invasion. On the planet, he continued battling with fought the onlsaught of Space Pirates and defeats a Berserker Lord when Samus met him on the planet. He told her to fix one of the planet's broken generators while he continued battling the Pirates. Once the three generators were back online, Ghor rejoined his fellow hunters in the elevator leading to the Control Tower to activate the cannon that would destroy the approaching Leviathan. However, upon arriving at the cannon’s control room, Dark Samus appeared to intervene, and after a brief skirmish and she fired a large burst of Phazon at Ghor and his compatriots, causing them to fall unconscious. Two weeks later, Ghor awakened. Due to Dark Samus firing Phazon at him, his body was now self-producing Phazon, though with no apparent negative effects. The Federation gave him a Phazon Enhancement Device to use this Phazon and sent him to the floating city of Skytown on planet Elysia to give its Aurora Unit a vaccine to cure it of Phazon corruption. However, he was unable to successfully control the Phazon inside his body and became corrupted by it. Corruption After the Galactic Federation lost contact with Ghor, Samus was sent to the floating city of SkyTown, Elysia to investigate his disappearance and complete his objective in his stead. Arriving in SkyTown, she found Ghor's face displayed on various monitors around the facility and eventually, his Armorsuit being tended to by Repair Drones. Samus soon found the AU and entered a maintenance tunnel that led to the port where she could input the vaccine. Moments later, she was confronted by a corrupted Ghor, who stated that her success was insignificant before using his Plasma Cannon to destroy vital circuitry that connected the Aurora Unit to the Skytown network. Samus fired at him, but Ghor was barely affected, and left through a mechanical hatch he locked behind him. at her.]] The vaccinated Aurora Unit 217 then tasked Samus with retrieving Ghor's plasma cannon to repair its circuitry, though Samus knew that she would have to defeat him to obtain it. Soon afterward, the Chozo biotech computer in Samus's Gunship sent her a transmission from its location at the Main Docking Bay, warning that an unknown entity was attacking its hull. Samus rushed to the docking bay, only to find Ghor assaulting her ship, who told her she was "just in time". He then threw the crippled ship in her direction, missing her but crushing a piece of Chozo statuary above, preventing Samus from escaping. After sending her ship away, Samus was forced to fight Ghor. Battle Phase 1 After crippling Samus's ship with his mech, Ghor throws it at the gateway to the landing pad, smashing the wall and trapping Samus. As she remotely pilots her Gunship away, Ghor activates a large frontal shield, and with a maniacal laugh, he begins repeatedly charging Samus as well as attempting to crush her with a thruster-enabled leap that creates a seismic wave upon impact. When Ghor charges at Samus, she can freeze the Fuel Gel on the landing pad with an Ice Missile, which makes Ghor slip, lose control, and crash into one of the walls so that Samus can attack his main CPU. Another way Samus can get at Ghor's generator is by locking on to him and strafing around him when he gets close during his charge. Samus will then have a short time to shoot at the generator before he recovers and turns around. When the generator on the back of Ghor's armorsuit is damaged to a certain degree, the shield deactivates, stunning him for a while, and Ghor will fire shoulder missiles, small bursts of plasma, and a large plasma beam from his chest while stationary as well as using a spin attack until the shield is reactivated. He will repeat this attack pattern until the main reactor (his head) is severely damaged. Samus can easily dodge Ghor's missiles by going into her Morph ball and using the boost ball to outrun the missiles; Samus can also dodge the large plasma beam by space jumping at the correct moment and thus avoiding the attack; Samus can also avoid this attack by going into her morph ball and going very close/ underneath Ghor as this plasma beam is restricted to a specific range of angles. Phase 2 When the shield is permanently destroyed, he vents out energy that seemingly evaporates all Fuel Gel in the dock, and a small reactor will drop down from the undercarriage of his armorsuit. Samus can only hit it with ground-based attacks—in other words, the Morph Ball. However, caution is required while in Morph Ball mode, as Ghor will attempt to grab her from afar using a hookshot launched from his arm and proceed to smash her against the floor. Bombs are preferable to the Hyper Ball because while Ghor takes limited damage from the Hyper Ball; Samus will still lose 25-50 units of energy. Hitting the small reactor with a fully charged Boost Ball is effective as well. In this phase, Ghor will use his previous attacks plus the previously mentioned hookshot. When the undercarriage is hit, Ghor's faceplate is temporarily uncovered and left vulnerable for a while. Phase 3 After Samus has inflicted critical damage on him, Ghor will lose his frontal armor and become desperate; he'll enter Hypermode and use every weapon at his disposal until Samus finishes off his main reactor. Ghor will then try to change his armor into its gunship mode and escape, but it explodes, leaving Ghor floating in the air. His body trembles and he seems to gasp as a wraith-like Dark Samus absorbs the Phazon in his body, consuming him completely despite Samus's efforts to stop her by firing at Dark Samus's ghost-like form. On wings of darkness, Dark Samus soars away from the landing pad, leaving behind only Ghor's Plasma Beam. Other Gandrayda sometimes morphs into Ghor when Samus fights her. In this form, she is known as "Ghor-G". Prior to her defeat, she will also morph into Ghor and fall down on her knees. Ghor makes one last appearance in the special ending of the game, in which Samus takes a moment to mourn her fallen comrades on the same landing site where she fought him. Weapons and abilities Though not a skilled fighter on his own, Ghor’s armorsuit made him a force to be reckoned with. The cyborg's armorsuit granted him physical enough strength to spar evenly with a Berserker Knight and throw Samus' gunship with little effort. It also contained a formidable arsenal of weapons, including: *Attack claws to fight hand-to-hand, and perform vicious spin attacks. *Laser cannons fitted on his attack claws. *A frontal shield to deflect attacks, also used to charge opponents. *A hookshot to ensnare opponents. *A Plasma Cannon mounted on his chest. *A Multi-Missile system. *Boosters to make high leaps in the air and land down, creating a shockwave. Weaknesses Without his armorsuit, Ghor was physically weak on his own. This was evident as Samus was easily able to overpower him with three Power Beam shots. His armorsuit was also not without flaws: The frontal shield on his armor could be temporarily deactivated by overloading the generator on his back, and it also contained a fragile mini reactor that could easily be destroyed with the Morph Ball's arsenal. Logbook entries ;When stunned:"Shield is temporarily down. Ghor's main CPU is open to attack. Vulnerable to all weapon fire." ;Shield destroyed:"Lower target appears to be connected to Ghor's main CPU. Vulnerable to ground attacks." ;Hypermode activated:"Ghor can now enter Hypermode to increase his offensive abilities. Susceptible to Phazon energy." Trivia *Ghor can be seen undergoing a biohazard scan in the Security Station on the [[G.F.S. Olympus|G.F.S. Olympus]] when Samus first enters the room. He can be scanned while he is in the containment area. *Dark Samus utilizes Ghor's large, spinning Plasma beam in conjunction with a Dark Echo during the battle against Samus on Phaaze, as well as other attacks belonging to the other bounty hunters. Dark Samus most likely acquired their attacks from absorbing them with her ghost-like form. *Ghor has three locations where he can be scanned, whereas Gandrayda has two and Rundas has three (possibly four including his scan before he is battled). *It is stated in Space Pirate Data that Ghor went to the Pirate Homeworld after being corrupted and became a Pirate Commander along with Gandrayda, as Pirate Lore makes references to 'Commander Ghor' and 'Mistress Gandrayda' returning with Dark Samus. *When Samus meets Ghor right after purging Aurora Unit 217's Phazon Corruption, he says, "The network's been severed. You have no chance of destroying the Seed, unless you restore the Aurora Unit." When he says the part, "unless you restore the Aurora Unit", his voice seems a bit more gentle than before. This can either be due to the game giving the player natural information on what to do next, or because Ghor's true, altruistic self came through for one last time, allowing him to tell Samus the best thing to do in order to return SkyTown the way it was (most likely the latter, as Aurora Unit 217 would have told Samus how to fix it anyway). **The door he uses to escape from Samus in this scene opens when he clicks his fingers, but it does not open even when the AU regains control of SkyTown. *Ghor is also the name of one of Afghanistan's provinces, which dates back to 5000 BCE. *Ghor is the only of the three hunters not to have an entrance theme. On the UK Corruption website, his battle theme is known as Track_12 in the music player. *Ghor appears similar to the Star Wars character General Grievous as they both are war veterans that were horribly injured and had to replace most of their body with cybernetics. *Ghor is the second boss to be fought on a Landing Site in Corruption; the Berserker Lord is the first. *Ghor has two PED symbols: one on his chest and one on his back under his neck. *Shortly before Ghor is devoured by Dark Samus, his armor explodes in a very similar manner to the Game Over of Super Metroid, Metroid Fusion and Metroid: Zero Mission, where Samus' Power Suit explodes, leaving her in her Ending Outfit or Zero Suit. *The scene where Ghor battles the Berserker Knight in his armorsuit is similar to the climax of Aliens, where Ripley battles the stowaway Queen Alien with a cargo loader. The armorsuit resembles the cargo loader and the Berserker Lord resembles the Alien Queen. *Ghor also appears in an unlockable Diorama in the Bonus Gallery. He is being attacked by Samus Aran, and strangely the Chozo Ghostsfrom the first Metroid Prime appear to be praying in a circle around them. *Interestingly, the battle with Ghor bears several similarities to fighting Quads in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, including a very similar spin attack and the fact a glowing panel descends below his body after performing said spin attack just like them. Whether or not a similar technology is involved in both is currently unknown. Gallery Ghorsketch.png|Concept art Ghor_3.jpg Ghor.png Corrupted Ghor.jpg|Ghor stunned Ghor_Missiles.jpg|Ghor fires Missiles Ghor_Laser.jpg|Ghor fires his Plasma Beam Ghor_rip.png|Render GhorDiorama.jpg|Ghor's Diorama appearance with the Chozo Ghosts GhorDiorama2.jpg|Ghor Diorama GhorDiorama3.jpg|Ghor Diorama Metroidposter.jpg|''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' GhorHolo1.png|A hologram of Ghor seen throughout SkyTown GhorHolo2.png GhorHolo3.png GhorHolo4.png GhorHolo5.png JP Other M Guide 173.jpg|''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M'', page 173 References ru:Гор es:Ghor de:Ghor Category:Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Bosses Category:Galactic Federation Category:GFS Olympus Category:Norion Category:Elysia Category:SkyTown Category:Deceased Category:Cyborgs Category:Derek Bonikowski Category:Ghor Category:Rogue Category:Creatures that can enter Hypermode